The Beer Run
by DarkshiLies
Summary: What would you do if you meet your old lover at a grocrey store?


A/N: Ok, I'm seriously worried….

I've called Lasako's house like 3 different times today and the phone company keeps saying that her phone is disconnected and or not in service. This terrifies me. I just talked to her 2 days ago! is now spazing This is Lasako were talking about here. She lives and breaths on both the phone and internet and the radio. She would dry up and DIE with out them. prays that she didn't get kicked out of her house….again

Last time her phone got disconnected she disappeared for 3 months. Oo; If I don't know where she is by the end of the week I'm going to start a search for her body in the Mississippi River….

**The Beer Run**

**Nessa Kitty**

**One-Shot**

Miroku opened up the frig and glanced inside to see what was left to eat. Traveling around the country really worked up there stars appetite - Literally. The crew never seemed to keep the refrigerator stalked for more than 3 days before they had to go back out and do another food run. Well, He certainly wasn't going to go this time to get his food, he did it last time. Plus it was snowing and he rather stay warm and cozy in the tour bus.

"Yasha, we need some more food." Miroku drawled

"So, go get some more." The white haired man shot back from the bedroom" I'm getting a massage!"

Miroku walked over to the back of the bus to see Inuyasha, their employer/star/singer/asshole was laying nude on a massage table with a sweetish hottie oiling up Inuyasha. Normally Miroku would go up to her and ask her to 'bear his child', but his current girlfriend, Sango, had a mean right hook, that and she could and _would_ deny his sex for the better part of the whole tour.

Leaning against the door way, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should take a picture of this and send it to Kikyou. I'm sure she'd love to see what he boyfriend really does during his tours." Miroku's smile reached to his ears.

"I'd fire you."

"Well, you could fire me but then you'd have to deal with Sango all by your self" Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head "and your girlfriend would still know about the massage girl on top of that."

"Why do I even bother with you?" He glared at the dark haired man.

"Because I've been your friend since we were three"

"Keh"

"Inuyasha, no one in the crew is going to go out and get the food. Can you do it this time?" Miroku pleaded "Please?"

Inuyasha looked a little disturbed at his life long friend and co-worker who was batting his eyes and grinning like a mad man.

"As long as you don't rape me and get out of my room!"

Miroku shut the door just as a boot was flung at him.

"I fucking pay these people! They should be doing what I want them too!"

Inuyasha grumbled as he jogged to the Shop N' Save around the corner from the RV park they were currently staying in for the night.

It was snowing. Something Inuyasha didn't get to see much now a days. Being a hot shot super star had made him so busy he didn't seem to have his own life anymore. It was more like he lived the life that his fans wanted him too. It was beginning to aggravate him. Maybe he should pull a 2Pac and fake his own death and then come back two years later and pick up where he left off. Although 2Pac had decided to wait ten years to come back, but hey that was none of his business.

He looked up at the Shop N' Save and snorted. It was Christmas Eve and he was alone. He'd been alone ever since High school ended and they all went there separate ways in life. High school was the happiest times of his life. He had real friends, popularity, was captain of the baseball team. But something was missing now. Something he couldn't quit but his finger on.

Pushing open the door to the store he made sure his hat and glasses here on correctly and prayed no one recognized him. Though there didn't seem to be anyone here except on cashier so he didn't think he had anything to worry about.

Picking up a cart he moseyed over to the candy isle and threw in a couple of Snickers and Mars bars. Moving down to the next isle he picked up some chips and dips.

'Maybe some frozen dinners for everyone. That way they can quit complaining about having to make there own food.'

"Keh" He snorted "Spoiled brats. That's all they are"

Strolling down the dairy isle he picked up a few jugs of milk and some sour cream. He got some yogurt for the heath nut freaks too. Taking a right he headed down the frozen food isle to get the frozen dinners.

Well well well, it didn't look like he was totally alone in the store. A woman in her late twenties for all he could tell. She also just happened to be standing right in front of the item he was trying to obtain.

"Hey, Wench you mind?" he pulled on her sleeve and whirled her around to move her out of his way.

Her Blue eyes snapped and locked on to his sun glasses.

'No'

She stumbled back and pressed herself against the freezer's glass terrified out of her mind.

'K..kagome?'

Inuyasha removed his sunglasses immediately

The said girl looked at the stranger for a second before her eyes grew wide and screamed.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed the girl and twirled her in the air.

"What. what are you doing here?" She squealed. Her eyes shined and sparkled

'Keh, she hasn't changed a bit' A smile pulled at his lips.

"I'm on tour" He said simply.

"I know! You're all over the TV!" She stated

'Ah, My high school sweet heart. Kagome, She was what I was missing. God. I never ever thought of her until now. It seems I'm just to busy to even think about my memories'

He looked down at her basket and spotted some Eggnog, Christmas cookies, and a Pumpkin Pie.

"You want me to help you with that?' He nudged his chin toward her food.

She blushed. "Um, Sure"

Inuyasha took her basket from her grip.

"You didn't answer my question" Kagome mused

"What question?" he honestly forgot.

"What are you doing here?" She tilted her head a little and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We are just passing through. I thought I'd get a bite to eat."

Kagome looked over at his shopping cart that was busting at the seems with food. "A bite …Huh?"

Inuyasha looked over at his cart and grinned. "It was my turn to get the food this time" He lied. His crew was just too damned lazy.

"Wow, your sweeter than a remember", She joked

In truth Inuyasha had really gotten worse. He was selfish, arrogant and an asshole. And he knew it. It made him feel a bit guilty. But he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Keh"

She laughed. God how he missed that laugh. His spirit soared when it reached his ears. He missed her so much. Why had he lost contact with her?

"I forgot you used to say that! In some ways you'll never grow up." She smiled and linked her arm with his. "shall we go to the check out stand?"

"Why not." He shrugged but had a smile on his face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Um….." His mind drew a blank.

Kagome pointed to the shopping cart he had been pushing not ten minutes ago.

"Oh..." he shrugged and turned back to her "If there really hungry they can get the damn food themselves'. I'm not their slave"

Kagome laughed again while shaking her head. She didn't look like she had changed a bit. Her hair was a little shorter. It looked good on her. But her eyes. Still as blue as they were when she was 18. She filled out a little bit more, very sexy indeed.

Kagome caught him staring at her and blushed.

"Um… Were here Yasha..." Kagome looked at her feet hiding her blush.

Inuyasha looked around and saw the clerk looking at him like she was trying to figure out where she had seen him before. He shoved a hundred dollars at the clerk before she could figure it out and ran with Kagome out of the store laughing their heads off.

"Wanna get something to drink?" Kagome asked as they loaded her groceries into the car.

"You drink? Since when? You where never one to drink in High school" Inuyasha seemed a little shocked.

"Some things change Yasha, Not all things stay the same." Kagome sighed and opened the door and hoped in the car.

Inuyasha thought about her words. He had herd the before. They brought a frown to his face when he realized they where the same words he had said to her when he broke up with her just before graduation.

"Aren't you excited? Were almost outta here!" Kagome jumped up and down unable to control her excitement. She was graduating at the top of her class and was going on to Harvard medical to become a doctor like she always dreamed of.

Inuyasha looked over at his hyper girlfriend and frowned. He was confused. He loved her but he also loved Kikyou. He'd been seeing Kikyou behind Kagome's back for months now and didn't want to break her heart and see her cry. Kikyou had always hated Kagome, but what was a guy to do?

Inuyasha walked up behind his girlfriend and pulled her away from there little group of friends.

"We need to talk" He pulled back her hair and whispered softly

Kagome smiled and held out hand and grabbed his as they walked a few feet away from the group.

"What's up?" She looked at him with complete trust and innocents.

"Kagome, this isn't going to work." Inuyasha turned his face away from her.

"What's not going to work?" Her blue eyes became puzzled

"This ...you… me. We… we Kagome we don't work."

"You mean you don't love me anymore?" Kagome pulled back her mind in chaos" Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you it's-"

She cut him off "Don't give me that bullshit, Inuyasha! Do I look stupid to you!" Her breath was becoming irregular "its Kikyou isn't it! Don't you think I hear things Inuyasha! It's true isn't it! You love her now! Not me! TELL ME!"

"Some things change Kagome, Not all things stay the same." Inuyasha shrugged and walked away to Kikyou who had been waiting behind a tree for her lover.

Kagome just slumped to the ground and cried. She never attended her graduation ceremony. He never got a call from her again. He never found out if she had gone to school. He just forgot about her.

He had never felt more like an ass in his life then at that very moment in time. She still remembers. She still remembers what he did to her. Looking through the window he saw Kagome looking at his strangely. He must have dazed off. Opening the car he hopped in and tried to smile one of his famous smiles. She just smacked him.

"Oi! What was that for!" Inuyasha rubbed his shoulder

"For being strange" She smiled and started the engine.

"17 bars…and not one was open." Inuyasha mumbled.

"We could always go to the liquor store and get some beer" She shrugged

"Now you're talking!" Inuyasha lifted from his negative thoughts.

Driving about a quarter of a mile down the road they came to Dry Creek liquors and bought a 6 pack of beer and sat in the car and drank happily.

"So, did you ever go to Harvard like you planned?"

Kagome shook her head as her gaze fell to her lap "Nope, I ended up just sporting a job at the shrine. Then I got married 2 years later."

Inuyasha stopped in mid drink when he heard the last part. "What?" his breath hitched "To whom?" His heart squeezed painfully. Didn't she really find love again?

"Hojou" Kagome traced the rim of her beer can and stared off into space.

"Oh..." Inuyasha looked down at his beer sulking. "He always did like you"

"Yeah, He came by the shrine everyday and gave me flowers and always asked me on dates. I finally agreed after he bought me twenty one dozen roses and left them all around the God tree."

Inuyasha growled. That had been Kagome's and his tree. They had sat hours under that tree holding each other whispering warm and loving thoughts into their ears. That was THEIR tree not that hobos!

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Do you love him?" He snapped looking her straight in the eyes.

She looked right back into his. She could never lie to him.

"No." She took a breath. "No, I don't love him. But he keeps me safe, warm, and dry. He loves me and I let him think I love him. It makes life easier that way."

He wanted to kill somehting. It was his fault. If he had just chosen her she would have had a good life. But now he was stuck with a greed bitch of a girlfriend who spent his money faster than he could make it. He really didn't like Kikyou as much as he had before in High school.

What if he had made the wrong choice?

"I have to get going. Hojou will worry about me. I wouldn't be surprised if the cops where looking for me right now." She smiled half heartedly

"Yeah... I should get going too. Miroku's probably pronounced me dead to the world by now."

She drove him to the entrance to the RV park and looked over at him be fore he got out.

"Inuyasha?"

He leaned back into the car. "What?"

She kissed him. It was soft and warm. He leaned into it pulling her deeper into the kiss. He knew then he had made a mistake all those years ago. That he choose the wrong girl. And he would pay for it for the rest of his life.

The kiss broke and she looked away, but he already saw her tears. It took everything he had to stop him from jumping back into the car and kiss her silly and wipe away all the tears she would ever shed for the rest of her life.

Just before he closed the door to her car he thought heard 'I still love you' but she drove away before he could turn around and say a thing. He looked over to her car and noted the license plate. He'd look her up later. He had some business to take care of first.

"About time you fucking came back! We all thought you fucking died!" Miroku shot up form the couch

"Shove it" Inuyasha marched into the back room and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hey! Where the hell is the food? Were all hungry!" Miroku whined

"If you're so fucking hungry go get it your fucking self! I have shit to take care of!" With that Inuyasha shut the door to his room ending the conversation

Miroku looked to Sango,"What the hell is up with him?"

'I have to set things straight. I made a mistake along time ago. And now it's time to fix it.'

He called Kikyou.

The phone ringed a totally of two times before he herd her voice.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "I call your phone 23 times and you never picked up!"

"What, no 'Hi' or 'What's up?'" he snapped at her. "Kikyou we need to talk."

Strangely he wasn't beating him self up too bad about what he was going to do. It had felt harder with Kagome all thous years ago

"What's up Yashy?" Kikyou's mood changed drastically

'Yashy? When the hell did that start?' He cleared his throat

"We need to end this."

"But you just called me." She didn't get it.

"No Kikyou, we need to end. I can't deal with this long distance relationship right now." He was lying and she knew it too. He'd been on tour lots of times and never had a problem with long distance. "I'm sorry Kikyou; this just isn't going to work out anymore."

"You can't do this to me!" She seethed "You're mine!"

"All I can say is I'm sorry. Goodbye Kikyou" he hung up before she could say anymore. If he knew Kikyou - and he did - she would be at it for hours and he didn't have that kind of time.

He punched in the corresponding numbers to his house

"Inuyasha residence" An old voice came over the phone.

Jaken was his house keeper when he was away from the house.

"It's me Yasha; I need you to get Kikyou out of the house." He paused. "I broke up with her and don't want her stealing anything on her way out. Get what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, right away sir" Jaken chuckled "So, who's her replacement?"

"None of you're business, toad." He hung up

'Now to fix what I fucked up'

He scrolled through his lists of contact and pressed the call button and waited for what seemed like forever.

"Hello Little brother" An emotionless voice came over the phone.

"Sess I need a favor" Inuyasha pleaded

"What's in it for me?

Inuyasha blinked, He hadn't planned on his brother actually asking for something in return. Inuyasha thought for a second before a grin spread across his face.

"Nothing" He smirked

"Then I will give you no favor"

"Yes you will"

"And why is that?" Now he was annoyed

"If you don't give it to I'm going to spill to the press that you having and affair with Rin Tamakio" Inuyasha smirked

There was a minute long pause before Sesshomaru spoke again. "Fine, what do you want?"

Inuyasha smiled.

Driving down Sunset Side drive his amber eyes scanned the house numbers looking for 2538. He hadn't been this giddy since….Well he couldn't remember ever being this giddy. His heart was beating harder and the number came closer to his goal.

"2529….2530….2531…" His eyes scanned rapidly.

"What the hell are you looking for Inuyasha? It's Christmas! I want to be opening presents and kissing Sango under some damn mistletoe!" Miroku was fuming.

Being rudely awakened from his nice cozy bed on Christmas morning by Inuyasha instead of Sango was not his idea of a very merry Christmas.

"Would you shut your mouth" he growled. "For you information you might just enjoy what I'm going to show you."

"What I want to see is Sango in bed with me. Preferably naked with a Santa hat on."

"WHAT?" A voice came out of nowhere

Inuyasha had dialed Sango's cell phone number to let her hear what Miroku had to say in her absence. But seeing how Sango was in the car behind them Inuyasha had a feeling that he was going to be able to see Sango's reaction sooner than he thought.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "If I loose my balls because of you I'll go gay and fuck you when no one is looking"

Inuyasha chuckled but seriously hoped Miroku didn't loose his balls.

The car screeched to a stop then Inuyasha spotted the house.

It was a simple house. A short white fence in the front with snow all around the house. The house was a light blue with white trim and had a flower and herb garden in the front... It was perfect.

Inuyasha pulled into the driveway and opened the car door slowly walking up to the door.

"Dude! It's fucking cold!" Miroku whined "Oh shit…."

Sango in all her beautiful fury grabbed Miroku and threw him into Kagome's front lawn and stuffed snow down the front of his pants, while slapping the shit out of him.

"Pervert!" She kicked him in the ribs for good measure.

"What's going on out…..Sango?"

Sango turned her hard glare at the new voice that had addressed her.

"K…kagome!" Sango screamed "Kagome!"

"Sango! What a surprise!" Kagome cried tears of joy when she saw her old high school friend. "What are you doing here!"

Sango stuck her thumb in Inuyasha direction. "This turd woke us all up to come show us something." Sango smiled "I'm guessing this something was you."

Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha looking at her intensely with his amber eyes. He hadn't looked at her like that for almost 10 years. Wiping her hands on her apron she walked closer in Inuyasha and put her arms around him slowly and smiled.

"Thank you" She looked deeper in his golden eyes and smiled,"This is the best present I have ever been given."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin atop her head and breathed in her intoxicating sent. Vanilla …vanilla and strawberries. He'd never get enough of that sent.

"Um…Hello?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and targeted the man who'd ruined the perfect moment. His brown eyes confused and hurt. 'So this is the bastard who stole her away from me' He nearly kicked him self when he remembered he was the one who pushed her away. None of this was Hobo's fault.

"Hojou" Kagome turned to her husband and smiled.

'She's faking it….She really doesn't love him….'

"Remember Inuyasha, Sango and…I think that's Miroku implanted in are lawn." Kagome blinked and looked at Sango "Why is he faced down and bleeding on are lawn?"

"Long story" Sango replied pushing Miroku back into the lawn as he attempted t get back up.

"Somehow I don't think you have to explane…." Kagome drawled.

"Oh my, it's been so long. Excuse me for being rude. Would you like to come in?" Hojou exclaimed as he realized who was in his front lawn.

"No that's not necessary." Inuyasha snapped.

"Why the hell not?" Miroku screamed from beneath the snow where Sango was attempting to bury him alive. "It's cold!"

"I came to fix a wrong that I made years ago." He looked down at kagome. Her eyes where seconds away from shedding tears. He looked over to Hojou who looked totally confused, then looked back to Kagome. He took Kagome's hands into his and sighed. He loved her. "Kagome..."

Her emotions played across her face fore him to see. Fear, hope, love, pain, grief….She bore it all to him.

"Kagome, I made a mistake 10 years ago. I was young, stupid, and in short an asshole"

"You still are" Miroku's voice could be heard from under the three feet of snow on top of him.

"Sango…"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?" She turned to her Boss

"Kill him" He said it like it was natural

Sango smirked and gave him a salute "You're the boss, Boss."

Inuyasha smiled then turned his attention back to Kagome who was hiding her amusement behind her hand. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her back toward him. He needed to see her face. To see her eyes as he told her what he wanted, what he needed.

"Kagome, I made the wrong decision. I chose the wrong girl." Inuyasha blinked back tears of his own, Kagome was already shedding tears. Inuyasha brushed his thumb over hers and wiped them away before he continued. "I regret it. I should have never had left you. I want to fix that." He buried his head into her hair and whispered so softly only his angel would be able to hear. "I want to make it right. I love you."

That was it. He said it. Now it was her turn.

Everyone seemed to be holding there breath. All except Hojou who still looked dazed and confused. The poor boy was going into shock.

"Inuyasha" She chocked as tears fell from her eyes. "I can't" Her body was shaking with sobs. "I'm married…I have-"Inuyasha kissed her before she could utter another word.

"Koishii, I don't care. I want you back!" Inuyasha all but growled into the kiss.

"Koishii? Kagome what's going on?" Hojou took a step closer to his wife.

Inuyasha was amazed. The boy was really dense if he hadn't figured it out by now. He watched Hojou's eyes glaze over as he tried to process the information that was filtering around in his brain.

"Hojou" The said man snapped from his thoughts and looked at Kagome still confused. He still hadn't figured it out.

Walking up to her husband she wrapped Hojou in a hug. "I'm so sorry…"

"Kagome, I don't understand-"he was cut off.

"Are you really that dense!" Surprisingly enough Miroku pulled his bleeding head off the ground and gapped at Hojou." You, my sad sorry excuse for a human being are the slowest person I have ever met!" Miroku got to his feet and dragged him self slowly up the walk way while talking. "Here you find your wife, one Kagome Higurashi in the arms of another man. Not only has the man expressed romantic feelings for you wife, you stand there like and idiot not getting any of this threw your pea sized brain! "He was inches away from Hojou when Miroku let his shoulders go limp and look the red headed man in the eyes "You my dear sir are a class A idiot"

Hojou looked over the bloodily and beaten man and then back to his wife.

"Did I miss something?"

Miroku screamed and gave up, He walked back to the car and locked him self inside away from his insane girlfriend. Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't believe that the boy was really this stupid. Kagome just hung her head and looked like she was either going to cry or laugh. No one could really tell at this point.

"Hojou, we need to talk" He smiled. The boy was actually smiling. He really didn't understand what was going on did he? Kagome guided him into the house to speak privately.

He was sitting down facing her with the most confused face she'd ever seen. She cared for Hojou and didn't wish to see him hurt. She really didn't know how he was going to take it. She already made her choice. She couldn't keep living when there was nothing to live for. She didn't have the life she'd dreamed of, or the medical degree that she could have gone for. She had Hojou, and that wasn't enough. She didn't want that, she never really did. She more like making his dreams come true when she married him. Her dreams had shattered when Inuyasha had left her.

Now Inuyasha was fixing the wrong, or trying to anyway. Her heart had never really given up on Inuyasha, she had a book of all his achievements and downfalls. She always watched the TV to see what was going on in his life. Silently wishing she could still be with him instead of ending up how she did.

Now she had to try to explane to Hojou why she was about to leave him alone on Christmas.

"Hojou-" She started

"Go to him" He looked her straight in the eye.

He knew exactly what was going on.

Hojou's eyes hardened.That wasn't something she was used to seeing on him. Infact he never showed that emotion until now.He'd been playing dumb for Kagome's sake...

"I know you love him. I always knew" His eyes hidden as he looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry it had to work out this way." Her head dropped to look at her lap ashamed of her self for doing this to some one who was completely innocent in this. He didn't deserve what she was doing to him."You where good to me, I do care for you but thats all I can ever do for you". With one last look at his shakeing form she got up and walked to the door, but not before looking over her shoulder on last time. "I'm Sorry. Houjou-kun. I really am."

Inuyasha and his over reating bodygurd stood out side in the snow for what seemed like forever. The longer it took Kagome to come out the more the worried that he might never see her again. Looking over at Sango, Inuyasha wondered if Miroku was going to live to see misltoe. Songo had given up on attacking the car to get to her boyfreind so she opted to stand next to Inuyasha and Mummble to her self about lechers.

"Songo?"

Songo looked up to her employer and friend."Hmm?"

"Am I making the right choice?" He sifted his wieght from side to side.

" To prusue a relasionship that you fucked up so long ago." Songo stared at him with arms crossed. " You hurt her Yasha. You hurt her more that I think you know." She shifted her height as she stared at the door of the house. It was taking a while for her to come out. She was starting to have her doubts weather this was going to work.

Being Kagome's freind back in high school she'd seen what her friend had gone through after Inuyasha broke up with her. She wasn't seen for months by any one. Songo tried as she might to see her but her mother only shook her head. Time went by and she didn't go over any more, she focused on her future which ironicaly went down the path of the man who hurt her freind. He became a hot shot at acting, modling, singing, underware ads you name it. He was on fire. Slowly but surley she forgot about Kagome. Now Kagome was back in the picture. But where was Kikyou?

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is Kikyou?" She stared at him puzzled.

"She back here she belongs. In my memory." He took a breath and closed his eyes. " I made a mistake in high school, Don't you think I realize that. I made a chioce and It was the worng one. And now I want to fix it. I know its stupid to think that After so long that i can just start off where we left off, but Its worth a shot if we can both have the life we wanted in the first place. A life together."

Songo not really knowing how to respond to this. He'd never had a deep thought in his life until now.

Out of the blue Kagome ran out of the house and into her front yard. Her eyes where bright as they once where in high school. Staring at Inuyasha so intensely she bore a hole right through his soul. And he loved every moment of it.

"Kagome..." He all but chocked out.

"Inuyasha...Lets start over.." Kagome kissed him softly." I love you"

Inuaysah grabed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I love you too, Kagome"

End.

I know...It's sappy I'd been working really hard on it for a while now.

I'm just a one-shot kind of person. I can't do chapter stories I've come to realize, I lose intrest.

If any one would like to be my beta reader the spot is still open! I have Net again so I'll be writing more stories.

R&R

Love you all!

-Nessa


End file.
